gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty Rock Radio
Liberty Rock Radio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City hosted by Iggy Pop. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station with all songs. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' Exclusive for The Lost and Damned }} Deleted songs Upon inspection of GTA IV's and The Lost and Damned's "american.gxt", the following songs are found, which suggests they were due to appear in the game but did not make it to the final version. * The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) * The Rolling Stones - "Under My Thumb" (1966) * Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978) * Steppenwolf - "Ride With Me" (1971) * Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) * Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) * Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) * New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) * Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) * Python Lee Jackson - "In a Broken Dream" (1970) * Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) * Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) * Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) * Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) * The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) * Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) * Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) * Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) * Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) * Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) * Lou Reed - "Vicious" (1972) A French preview suggested that a third song by The Rolling Stones would be used on Liberty Rock Radio. However, only two tracks are present in the american.gxt file. Gallery LRRad.png|Advertisement PrettyBoy-TLAD.jpg LRR-GTACW-Billboard.jpg|Liberty Rock Radio billboard in GTA Chinatown Wars. Videos Full soundtrack: Trivia *This is the favorite radio station of Patrick McReary and Johnny Klebitz, and second favourite radio station of Niko Bellic. *This is the default station on all bikes owned by members of The Lost MC. *"New York Groove" by Hello plays during the end credits of GTA IV. *Three of the songs from The Lost and Damned soundtrack play during the game's end credits: "Every Picture Tells a Story" by Rod Stewart, "Touch Too Much" by AC/DC and "China Grove" by the Doobie Brothers. *"Highway Star" by Deep Purple automatically plays during "Clean and Serene", the first mission of The Lost and Damned, when the player picks Billy Grey up from rehab. *One of the station's stingers contains the opening few seconds of "Dead in Hollywood" by the Murderdolls. Other stingers contain the opening riff of "I Don't Wanna Be Me" by Type O Negative and the bass riff of "No Way" by Korn. *"Cry" by Godley & Creme is featured in the PC trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV, and "Wild Side" by Mötley Crüe features in the second trailer for The Lost and Damned. *The station plays at the Broker Safehouse, some Burger Shots and Cluckin' Bells, at Memory Lanes, and at Pretty Boy's garage who also wears a T-Shirt with the logo. *"Dominon" by The Sisters of Mercy, "I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges and "Remedy" by The Black Crowes play in the background during Iggy's dialogue in-between songs. *"I Wanna Be Your Dog" by The Stooges is incorrectly credited by ZiT solely to Iggy Pop. * The station plays inside Ray Bulgarin's House and Timur seems to like this station. *When "Five to One" comes on, Iggy sometimes introduces The Doors as "The band that Vice City tried to arrest". This is a reference to a Doors concert in Miami (Vice City's real counterpart) in 1969 at the Dinner Key Auditorium where singer Jim Morrison allegedly exposed himself to the audience along with using obscenities which resulted in his arrest and a court trial in 1970. *A sticker of the station's logo can be seen on the abandoned skateboarding store near Unit 124 Popular Street in Grand Theft Auto V. See also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio station in GTA 1. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio station in GTA 2. *Flash FM - a radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by and the . *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by and . *Emotion 98.3 - a power ballad radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by of Genesis as a solo artist. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio station in GTA San Andreas that plays other songs by , , , , , and with . *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio station in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty City Hardcore - a hardcore radio station in GTA IV and extreme metal in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio station in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio station in GTA V that plays other songs by Phil Collins, , , , , Humble Pie, and . *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio station in GTA V. Navigation }}de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pl:Liberty Rock Radio pt:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 ru:Liberty Rock Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Classic Rock Stations